Love Live Sword Art Project
by KanadeShiro
Summary: ¿Será Muse un gremio lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiar a un videojuego popularmente dificil? Crossover Love Live y Sword Art Online
1. Chapter 1

En realidad las chicas lo tenían todo tan bien pensado que pronto pudieron comprar una casa propia lo suficientemente amplia para las nueve. Con tres habitaciones era suficiente. La convivencia no iba a ser un problema ya que no había ciertas trabas como en una convivencia en el mundo real; las tareas típicas de un hogar no existían: No era necesario limpiar la casa, ni hacer la colada y con unos cuantos muebles básicos y armarios para guardar los ítems importantes era más que suficiente. Hanayo y Kotori solían encargarse de cocinar porque tenían cierto interés en el desarrollo de esa habilidad. Umi, que era la más dotada para el uso de las armas de largo alcance, se dedicaba a la caza para conseguir ítems que más tarde fueran comida y, de paso, obtener puntos de experiencia para aumentar su nivel.

Muchas veces Eli y Nozomi la acompañaban en este cometido porque habían prometido llevar a cabo juntas incluso las misiones más fáciles. Ese juego no era ninguna tontería e incluso una jornada de caza podría acabar en tragedia. Y, como por el momento, no parecía haber por los alrededores nada más interesante que hacer, se dedicaban a la caza y de animales de niveles variados.

Maki, Nico y Rin se especializaban en el aprendizaje de alquimia y encantamientos. No hacía mucho que habían descubierto que podían fabricar armas y encantarlas, para venderlas más caras. Una norma básica de este tipo de juegos es que cualquier ítem básico que normalmente no tendría valor, tras varias mejoras, podía valer mucho. Y no dejaba de ser una forma de conseguir puntos de experiencia.

Una de tantas noches en que el día acababa y las lunas aparecían en el cielo, las nueves chicas se reunían en torno a una mesa para comer lo que el grupo de caza había conseguido y Kotori y Hanayo habían transformado. Pero en esta noche particular eran ocho, de momento:

Honoka no debería tardar en volver – comentó Umi con cierto recelo y preocupación.

La reunión era tarde y en el pueblo principal – le recordó Eli – aparecerá de un momento a otro.

Umi seguía recelosa pese al comentario de Eli. Kotori estaba acabando de servir los platos y Nozomi repasaba su inventario para transferir los ítems nuevos a Maki, que se sentaba a su lado. Nico las observaba con interés a la espera de que hubieran encontrado algo durante la jornada de caza que fuera raro de verdad y pudieran venderlo por una buena fortuna. Rin, por su parte, se desperezaba en el sofá, la práctica de la alquimia era a veces tan parecido a estudiar para un examen de matemáticas que le aburría y agotaba.

Vamos, Rin-chan – le decía Hanayo con ternura - la cena está lisa.

Ni si quiera me apetece comer. Nyaaaaa

¿Ni aunque fuera ramen?

Kotori y Hanayo habían encontrado por la mañana, mientras buscaban ítems de condimentos y especias, un comestible con sabor a pasta. Y Hanayo, acordándose de Rin, había pensado que con unos arreglos y poniendo en práctica nuevas técnicas de la habilidad de cocina, podría convertirlo en ramen y darle una alegría a Rin. Con un poco de caldo y algunas cosas más, había plantado en la mesa nueve tazones de ramen que, salvando las distancias, sabía igual que la comida favorita de Rin y era tan agradable al gusto que comerlo, aunque no fuera real, podía dejarlas llenas y satisfechas. Kotori y Hanayo apreciaban la forma en que las otras siete chicas disfrutaban comiendo. Era una forma de olvidar que, en realidad, estaban jugando.

¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Honoka asomandose por la puerta principal.

¡Bienvenida a casa!

¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? – preguntó Umi acercándose a Honoka.

Ha ido bien, pero había muchos gremios y al tener que hablar todos ha sido una reunión eterna…

Honoka parecía cansada tras la tarde de trabajo, así que Eli y Nozomi, esperaron con paciencia a que Honoka empezara a cenar antes avasallarla a preguntas. Por algún motivo, ellas dos, eran quienes más prisa tenían.

En resumen – empezó a decir Honoka mientras comía – nadie tiene muy claro que es lo que está ocurriendo, no hay comunicación con el exterior.

A ver, a ver, no nos hagas el resumen – replicó Nico de pronto – cuéntanos la reunión con pelos y señales.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo silenciosamente y tras acabar los tazones de ramen, se dispersaron por el salón entre el sofá y algunos sillones. Rin se estaba quedando dormida sobre el hombro de una preocupada Hanayo. Kotori y Umi miraban con tensión a Honoka que se había sentado en una silla en el centro de la sala, Maki y Nico compartían un sillón, y Nozomi y Eli esperaban de pie junto a la ventana que Honoka comenzase a hablar:

Han asistido todos los gremios que son de un tamaño medio, y quien dirigía la reunión y moderaba los comentarios era un tal Riouko. Es líder de un gremio que son más de veinte ya. Al parecer la idea de la reunión la tuvo él.

¿Y ha dicho algo interesante? – preguntó Maki con fingida apatía.

Que no hay comunicación con el exterior. En su gremio hay un hacker que dice que ha encontrado la forma de echar un vistazo al sistema y al servidor pero solo puede hacer eso, mirar desde dentro y leer códigos pero nada más. No puede cambiarlos ni editar nada, solo puede ojear.

Pero eso es bueno ¿no? – dijo Kotori esperanzada – no podemos comunicarnos con el exterior pero sí que pueden comunicarse con nosotros.

Además podemos aprender algo del juego si podemos mirar en su código – comentó Umi complacida por la buena estrategia.

Sí, todos los gremios hemos recibido un paquete – dijo Honoka – abrió su menú de inventario y dejó en la mesa un sobre. En el dorso estaba escrito "Dirección de Otonokizaka". – El hacker del gremio Escuadrón Negro ha buscado por palabras clave en el exterior y mientras se desarrollaba la reunión iba repartiéndonos esto – explicó Honoka señalando el sobre.

Todas se abalanzaron emocionadas sobre la carta hasta que Kotori se alzó victoriosa con el sobre en la mano. La abrió en seguida y ante ella se desplegó una pequeña pantalla blanca que simulaba ser una hoja de papel. Kotori reconoció en seguida de quien era aquella caligrafía.

Es de mamá – dijo en un murmullo, la nostalgia empezaba a pesar – "Esperamos que estéis bien, las nueve familias estamos reunidas casi siempre desde que empezó esta locura. Yukiho y Arisa hacen guardias permanentes en internet y los demás aguardamos frente al televisor a la espera de noticias. Sabemos que no podéis comunicaros, pero también sabemos que podéis recibir algo de información. Si llegáis a leer esto, solo queremos deciros que os queremos y que no perderemos la esperanza. Os estaremos esperando hasta el final."

Las nueve chicas estaban conmovidas. Nozomi abrazaba a Eli que al oír el nombre de su hermana se había entristecido pero le sonreía. Todas tenían seres queridos fuera de ese mundo infernal que les estaban esperando. Kotori aun miraba con pena el ítem con forma de carta mientras Umi intentaba reconfortarla. Hanayo había despertado a Rin para que escuchara la lectura de la carta y ahora estaba mucho más despierta.

La reunión no era solo informativa – dijo Honoka de pronto. No quería romper el sentimentalismo pacífico que había creado la carta pero era necesario terminar de explicar lo que había ocurrido en la reunión. – Cada líder hemos rellenado formularios con el nombre, cantidad y tipos de rol de los miembros de nuestros gremios.

¿Cómo? Explícanos eso – pidió Eli algo recelosa. Nozomi también miraba con cierto temor a Honoka.

He tenido que escribir el nombre de nuestro gremio, nuestros nombres y el papel que tenemos cada una dentro del grupo. Toda la información se ha hecho pública en el boletín de noticias, sale en nuestro menú de misiones. Riouko quiere que nos estudiemos unos a otros.

¿Para qué? – preguntó Hanayo muy preocupada.

Para organizarnos para las batallas con los jefes de cada piso. Para salir hay que llegar al piso cien y acabar Sword Art Online.


	2. Chapter 2

Maki fue la primera en reaccionar mientras todas las demás se miraban unas a otras con la boca abierta:

Arriesgarnos para salir ¿de eso estamos hablando? – sin querer admitir lo asustada que estaba cogió la mano de Nico inconscientemente.

Eli apretó su abrazo contra Nozomi conteniendo la respiración. Kotori y Umi seguían mirando a Honoka esperando a que la peligengibre dijera algo más, revelara que era una broma cruel y absurda, que en la reunión se ha encontrado una solución para el problema o incluso que ya podían desconectarse y encontrarse en casa. Pero no, Honoka no hablaba. La situación no había cambiado.

En todas estaba presente el recuerdo de la primera tarde que pasaron jugando. Fue muy divertido escoger los avatares y los trajes. Rin se había empeñado en llevar orejitas de gato que sobresalían por su capucha, llevaba un atuendo típico del rol de pícaro con grandes habilidades de sigilo. Nozomi le había dibujado a Eli tatuajes en todo el brazo izquierdo que le daban un aire más "exótico y peligroso". Ella misma había escogido un atuendo acorde con su rol de mago, Eli llevaba una gran espada negra a la espalda, Umi un mítico arco encantado, Kotori y Hanayo había elegido ser el apoyo del grupo cumpliendo con el rol de sacerdotisas, Honoka y Nico llevaban dagas en ambas manos y atuendos oscuros, buenos para el camuflaje, por su parte Maki, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo se había decidido finalmente por una túnica roja y una clásica _naginata_.

¿Pero cómo vamos a sobrevivir? – siguió Maki, le hablaba a Honoka pero en el fondo sabía que ese reclutamiento forzado en la reunión no había sido culpa suya. Probablemente todos los líderes se habían visto forzados a hacerlo – si hasta dependemos de Umi para comer las nueve ¿cómo vamos a luchar? Ninguna de nosotras había jugado antes a nada parecido. Es injusto, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos encontrarnos en esta situación.

Era tan injusto que a veces les parecía absurda la idea de no poder desconectarse de un juego. "debe ser algún problema con el servidor" dijo tranquilizadoramente Eli la tarde en la que todo empezó, en el momento en el que Nico pretendió salir. Todas recordaban en silencio como Nico se quejó y maldijo a los servidores defectuosos y como Maki comentó con sorna "vaya contratiempo para la super idol Nico Nii". Estaban en el mismo sitio en el que habían aparecido nada más empezar, habían recorrido juntas el pueblo de los inicios. Kotori y Hanayo comentaban alegremente que no les importaría dirigir sus personajes en las habilidades de mercadería y _crafting_ por que les parecía muy curioso el realismo que el juego había conseguido plasmar. Honoka y Rin no habían parado quietas ni un segundo, Umi observaba los puestos de armas, y Eli y Nozomi querían probar eso de luchar en primera persona contra bestias salvajes. Todo había sido muy divertido hasta que se escuchó el primer grito de terror. Ahí mismo, donde acababan de estar se escuchaba perfectamente como alguien había perdido los nervios y gritaba aterradoramente. Las nueve corrieron hasta allá. Y descubrieron la aterradora verdad, no podía desconectarse del juego sin morir. Como Kayaba Akihiko, creador del universo del castillo de Aincrad, les explicaba en ese momento, el sistema del juego impedía la desconexión de los jugadores obligándoles a jugar hasta que alguien llegara al piso cien.

¿Y qué ocurre si nos negamos a jugar? ¿O si alguien nos desconecta por la fuerza? ¿O si hay un corte de luz? El avatar de Kayaba dio respuesta a todas esas preguntas mostrando imágenes reales de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior en esos instantes. A todas partes había llegado la noticia de que el videojuego de realidad virtual al que estaban jugando era una trampa mortal y de que la única manera de que los jugadores volvieran a sus vidas corrientes era esperar a que alguien acabara el recorrido del castillo hasta el último piso liberándolos a todos.

Las nueve chicas del gremio Muse preferían apartar de sus mentes el drama de aquella tarde. Habían pasado dos semanas y entre las nueve habían sido capaces perfectamente de cuidar unas de otras. Incluso tenían una casa propia.

Vamos a sobrevivir haciendo lo mismo que hemos hecho siempre – dijo Eli de pronto rompiendo el silencio y trayendo las mentes de las demás a la sala de estar. – en el pasado ganamos el Love Live practicando sin descanso, pues aquí sobreviviremos a este dichoso juego entrenando sin descanso.

¡Tienes razón! – apoyó Umi – en estos juegos cuenta mucho el nivel de experiencia, tenemos que tener un buen nivel para avanzar seguras.

¡Volveremos a entrenar todas juntas! ¡Nyaaaaaaa!

¡Oh sí, no lo hacemos desde el instituto! – comentó Kotori con ilusión.

Además el hacker de Escuadrón Negro prometió publicar todos los datos que encontrara interesantes sobre el código del juego para ayudarnos a todos – dijo Honoka ayudando a levantar el ánimo de la sala.

¡Muy bien! Pues demos por acabado el día de hoy y vayámonos a dormir – propuso Nozomi – mañana acompañaremos todas a Umi en la caza.

La situación era tan parecida a cuando su mayor preocupación era el cierre de su instituto que incluso se habían ido a dormir (siguiendo la orden de Nozomi ) igual de tranquilas que lo hacían durante los campamentos de School Idol. Aquellos tranquilos y esperanzadores campamentos en alguna de las casas de Maki. Se les había olvidado que Honoka, Umi y Kotori estaban a punto de graduarse y que Eli, Nozomi y Nico ya hacía tiempo que se habían independizado. Eli y Nozomi compartían el pequeño piso de Nozomi que tenía el tamaño perfecto. Nico vivía en Akiba rodeada de merchandaising y trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un café maid. Kotori iba a retomar cierto curso de diseño de moda en el extranjero pocas semanas después de graduarse y Umi había decidido dedicarse al deporte. Maki había abandonado la música el mismo día que Muse se disolvió. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo pero esa noche, en ese salón de estar virtual, las nueve chicas habían vuelto a ser Muse de pronto y todo les parecía posible, incluso acabar Sword Art Online y volver a la vida normal.

A la mañana siguiente las nueve chicas, dispuestas a emprender una jordana de duro trabajo, salieron de la casa y se encaminaron a una pradera. Debían de atravesarla para encontrar algo que cazar de un nivel aceptable. Estando todavía en el primer piso no tenían por qué preocuparse puesto que no debía de existir nada demasiado complicado y más aun teniendo en cuenta que eran nueve jugadores.

Había jabalíes, serpientes, algún ciervo y la presa más grande eran toros. Hasta el momento se habían atrevido con las criaturas pequeñas. Umi les daba el primer toque a distancia para llamar su atención y después cada una se encargaba de terminar la batalla.

Vamos, Nozomi – llamó Umi, desde lo alto de una gran roca – te toca a ti, hay un jabalí ¿preparada?

Nozomi asintió adelantándose al grupo y colocando su cuerpo en postura de combate. Apuntaba con su bastón de mago en la dirección del jabalí. Umi lanzó una flecha que rozó la cabeza del animal y lo atrajo enfurecido hacia el grupo. Eli apretaba con ansiedad la empuñadura de su espada. Nozomi disparó un fogonazo que impactó en la cara del animal derribándolo de costado y después otro más en el vientre. El bastón aun humeaba un poco cuando esta se acercó al cadáver del animal en busca de los ítems recolectados.

Kotori tu turno ¿preparada?

Cuando digas, Umi-chan.

Una voluntariosa Kotori se había adelantado al grupo, igual que Nozomi había hecho minutos antes y esperaba impaciente la señal de Umi.

Ahí viene – gritó Umi.

Pero algo venía tras el jabalí, una de las flechas de Umi había dado cerca de un solitario toro que pastaba en la pradera. Umi no se había percatado de él pero el animal sí, y ahora corría encabritado hacia el grupo.

¡Corred! – gritó Umi.

¡¿Es un toro?! – gritó Rin.

Todas intentaron correr rápidamente hasta sitios altos buscando la forma de ponerse a salvo. Umi bajó de la gran roca en la que estaba apostada para disparar más flechas que pudiera distraer al enorme animal y dar tiempo extra al grupo para que escapara. El animal siguiendo el rastro de los disparos cambió su dirección corriendo ahora de cara a Umi. La peliazul en seguida se dispuso a subir de nuevo a la roca perseguida por el toro. Nozomi disparaba desde la lejanía al animal mientras las otras trataban de llegar corriendo. Honoka y Umi adelantaron al grupo en dirección a la muchacha que se hallaba sobre la roca. Nico lanzó una de sus dagas clavándola en una de las patas traseras del toro, impidiéndole correr tan veloz, pero la bestia ya estaba demasiado cerca de Umi… aunque el toro no impactó precisamente contra la arquera. Clavó sus astas en el torso de otra persona que se había interpuesto delante de Umi a tiempo de salvarla.

Kotori… ¿qué has hecho? – el cuerpo de Kotori caía hacia atrás recogido suavemente en los brazos de Umi.

Honoka y Nico mataban al toro que yacía derrumbado a escasos centímetros por un fogonazo de Nozomi. El resto de chicas llegaron a tiempo de ver como el cuerpo de Kotori se disolvía en el aire sin que Umi pudiera impedirlo. Pero su último gesto fue una sonrisa de tranquilidad porque había conseguido proteger a Umi.


End file.
